1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a program, capable of judging whether a medical image is appropriate for conducting diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, medical images obtained by medical image photography apparatuses such as CR (Computed Radiography) apparatuses are inspected to judge whether they are suitable for diagnosis. The inspection is performed by displaying the medical images on a console, such as that illustrated in FIG. 17, or at a QA (Quality Assurance) terminal, as illustrated in FIG. 18.
The items to be inspected are: (1) whether a portion to be observed in included in the image; (2) whether density contrast is appropriate; and (3) whether an image of an appropriate range has been obtained such that comparative observations can be performed within the image. The items are checked by visual inspection.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-290329 discloses an apparatus that automatically judges the results of the visual inspection. The apparatus statistically analyzes the values of pixels included within obtained images. The apparatus displays a warning in the case that the statistical analysis results indicate that the image has not been photographed at an appropriate density. The apparatus also displays a warning in the case that the imaged portion, recognized from the shape of an obtained image region, does not match the portion which was instructed to be imaged when imaging was ordered.
Even if statistical analysis is performed to judge whether an image has been photographed with appropriate density, or if it is judged whether an imaged portion matches a portion to be diagnosed, there are cases in which the entirety of a region necessary for diagnosis is not imaged. For example, in mammography, it is important for all of the mammary glands to be included in an image in order to perform diagnosis. However, the aforementioned apparatus cannot judge whether all of the mammary glands are included in the image.